This invention relates to a collapsible shelter and is particularly applicable to a collapsible shelter which can be stored in a housing structure mounted on a vehicle and which can be erected alongside the vehicle.
It is known to provide collapsible shelters, particularly in the form of tents, which can be stored in a housing structure mounted on top of a motor vehicle and which can be erected alongside the motor vehicle. These collapsible shelters generally comprise a collapsible frame structure which can be erected alongside the vehicle and a flexible covering which can be fitted over the frame structure. Generally, the flexible covering is permanently attached to a roller mounted within the housing whereby the flexible covering is wound upon the roller for storage in the housing and unwound therefrom for erection of the shelter.
These known collapsible shelters have not proved altogether satisfactory because of the difficulty in getting the covering to roll upon the roller in a neat and compact manner. This is particularly so with collapsible shelters which are in the form of tents having flexible panels defining a roof and side walls with the latter being arranged for the purposes of storage to be folded onto the roof whereby the flexible covering is in a folded pile which can then be wound upon the roller. The necessity for the flexible covering to wind neatly and tautly upon the roller for compact storage provides a limitation to the ease with which these known collapsible shelters may be disassembled for storage purposes.
The present invention seeks to provide a collapsible shelter which can be quickly and easily erected and disassembled.